


Thanksgiving Under the Table

by findinemo



Series: The Dansen Family [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinemo/pseuds/findinemo
Summary: Alex and Kelly celebrate their first Thanksgiving as parents.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: The Dansen Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Thanksgiving Under the Table

Aiden sighed as he looked at the outfit Kelly had left out on his bed. It was a nice outfit, a pair of brown pants, with a blue button-down shirt. She had remembered his favorite color. It was an outfit that was new and all his. He had been so happy finally feeling safe and loved. Like he belonged. That was until he had seen his sister the day before. It was a mandatory one and Aiden enjoyed seeing his sister usually. They had a pretty good time hanging out while the social worker watched. The pair had been having a good time until Aiden had given her the gift he had bought for her birthday with Kelly and Alex’s help. He was so proud of it a heart on a chain. It had cost a lot he knew it. But they had just let him use his allowance never making a fuss. 

He had watched her open it and was crushed when she had shoved it back at him with such a force he had fallen back some. The words still echoed in his head.

“Their not your moms. We have a mom... They just feel bad for you. They don’t love you. I told you don’t get attached. Plus they want a baby you watch. You will be gone by Christmas.”

He knew she was right. Foster Parents didn’t care they lied and only wanted babies. Getting mad he grabbed the clothes before marching right up to Kelly ignoring Alex’s presence. 

“I AM NOT GOING YOUR NOT MY MOM AND THIS IS STUPID!’

Aiden yelled as he threw the clothes on the ground. He hadn’t had one of these outbursts in months. He had them quite frequently when he first came to live with them, most of them were directed towards Kelly. He in a way feared Alex. He loved her but he feared Cops and people of authority. They were the ones who came and took him and his sister away. He screamed until he saw Alex step towards him. Fearing he had finally pushed them too far and he’d be hit. However, as he cowered on the floor his arms over his head. He didn’t feel any pain, no he felt two arms wrapping around his as he was pulled into Alex’s lap. He tried to get free he kicked and screamed until he ran out of air and energy and eventually tears. When he was finally calm Kelly finally tried to reach him.

“What has you so upset buddy? Was it the clothes? Wrong color?”

Aiden sat up wiping his eyes before answering.

“No the clothes were great. They're all mine. I never had new clothes before. Not before coming here. I like them a lot. I do momma. It’s Emma... She didn’t like the necklace. She yelled at me. Said you guys weren’t my moms and I shouldn’t get comfortable. I was mad you lied you said I wasn’t leaving.”

Alex knowing Aiden had trust issues decided she would just hold him and let Kelly take the lead. Anything to keep him talking really. Kelly met Alex’s eyes for a brief second before focusing on Aiden.  
“Hey, you know that there is no lying in this house that is our number one rule. I am sorry she was mad I don’t think she meant it. She’s scared that if we become your mommies that she will lose you. You aren’t leaving you, remember when mom and I talked to you last week about your adoption.?”

“Yeah, you said I was free to be adopted by you if I wanted you to be my forever mommies..”

“Yes, exactly and its a long process but no one’s taking you from us that I can promise... And as for your sister. It’s complicated but we are working on her coming to live with us too. “

Hearing that Aiden hung his head in shame. 

“I got it all messed up.. I’m sorry I just hate when Emma’s mad at me. And I wanted you to be my moms.”  
‘  
“And we are your mom’s. It’s why we waited to tell you until we knew no one could take you. Your Mama’s right. You got messed up but we will work on it. Now say sorry then go get changed ok?”

“Yes … wait I get to keep my clothes even though I yelled?”

“Yes, you do they are yours.” 

Kelly said with a firm shake of her head. Hearing that Aiden smiled wide before launching himself into Kelly’s arms.

“I’m sorry mama I will come to you next time. “

“Good that’s all we ask buddy.”

Kelly said before she let him go so he could get ready. As Aiden took off down the hall to change there was a knock on the door. Heading over Alex smiled when she saw who was on the other side. 

“Hey, you guys made it. We weren’t sure you would because of the holiday and all.”

“We had a stroke of luck, Mrs. Danvers... Anyways Emma is now your foster daughter. We can discuss more on Monday when I check back in. “

The social worker said as she handed over Emma’s trash bag containing her clothes. With a quick goodbye, she was gone. 

“So Emma it’s good to see you again..”

“Yeah, thanks for taking me in too. I thought you guys were just taking him..”

“Oh sweetie never, as soon as Aiden told us about you we tried to get you here too. It took a bit longer because you both have different fathers. But you’re here now that’s what matters right? Now let me show you to your room. We picked out some things we thought you would like. But things can be changed and we will be taking you shopping for clothes over the holiday weekend. 

“Wow, you guys are as nice as Aiden said. Thanks.”

The teen whispered before following Kelly down the hall. Once she was gone Alex pulled out her cell. DIaling Kara’s number Alex quickly explained what was going and why they were bowing out of Thanksgiving. After Aiden’s outburst along with it being Emma’s first day with them. She just didn’t want to push them to Kara.

“Hey, Kara we are not going to be able to make Thanksgiving. Tell mom I’m sorry. Aiden had a bad morning and Emma came. I just want a calm day for them. “

“I get it, Alex, just enjoy your family and I will bring food over later. I’m not everyone I am the fun Aunt and Aiden loves me. I do not doubt that I’ll win Emma over to.”

Smiling Alex thanked Kara before hanging up and going to check on Aiden. 

“You know you look very handsome in blue buddy.”

“ I know Aunty told me so when we went shopping last week.”

“Well if Aunty said so it must be true right?”

“Well duh mommy she’s Supergirl and Supergirl knows best.”

Seeing his mom go a bit wide-eyed Aiden walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm. 

“I am a very sneaky person. Learned it in my first foster home. No one sees you they can’t hurt you. But don’t worry I won’t tell her secret or that I know. She will tell me when she’s ready.” 

“You know you’re a smart guy?”

“Yeah, Emma told me that. Secrets are ours until we’re ready to share them. Like what happened to us. You and Mama said I don’t have to share not until I’m ready. If I don’t have to, neither should Aunty. So are we going soon?”

He asked moving right onto the next topic like most kids his age did.  
“Well about that I was thinking we’d have a small Thanksgiving just us..”

“But you and mama can’t cook that good. You burned water…”

“Haha, I didn’t burn water I just forgot it for a bit. Nevermind that Aunty is bringing food over later so you guys won’t starve. “

“Sounds good to me.” 

Aiden said as he left the room to go be with his sister. Once he was gone Kelly walked up to Alex pulling her into a hug.

“We can do this right? Give them the family they deserve?”

“Without a doubt. Aiden barely spoke when he first came to us, now he talks circles around Kara. They will be fine. Emma too, once she knows this is forever. Now let’s go watch some movies until Kara comes with our food. I told her a Superfamily Thanksgiving was too much for the kids this year. “

“Smart thinking I want some time with just the kids and you this year. Plus, I am, sure we'll see your mom before she leaves.”

“That we will. After all, we have her first grandkids.”

Alex said as she kissed Kelly gently before taking her hand and joining the kids on the couch for an early Christmas Movie Marathon. A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Once Alex let her in Kara and James put all the food the brought on the table before heading over to meet the kids. Seeing Emma cowering behind Kelly James stood back with Alex and Aiden. It was Kara who walked right over to the teen smiling.

“You know I’m adopted too?”

Seeing Emma shake her head no Kara kept talking.

“Yup and this new place was so overwhelming I couldn’t take the noise the people everything a family came with. So you know what Alex did?”

“What did mom do?” 

Aiden asked as he walked over to where his sister was.

“Well, she took our plates of food and sat with me under the table. We had Thanksgiving dinner under the table just the two of us. “

“That’s like last Christmas right sissy? Mom and Dad were fighting and you and I ate dinner hidden away.”

“Yeah kinda like that bud..”

Emma said with a sad smile.

“You know we can do that this year I mean we’re all siblings here but I think It should be the older siblings choice right Aiden?”

James cut in as he looked at Kelly.

“Yeah, older siblings choose.”

Aiden agreed as he looked towards Emma and Kara to Alex, And James to Kelly. It took only a few seconds before the older siblings of the group decided they would be eating dinner under the table. Carrying on the Danvers sisters tradition. 

That was Emma and Aiden’s first Thanksgiving with their new family. Sitting under their dining room table eating the best meal they had on a Holiday in ages. 

Later after the kids were snuggled up with Kelly Alex walk her sister to the door. Pulling her into a hug she thanked her so much for being the best Aunt her kids could ever have.


End file.
